


Goofy Goggles

by Ravenshell



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: 13DaysofHalloween, 13daysofhorror, Brainwashing, Hypnotism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenshell/pseuds/Ravenshell
Summary: Angelo has a plan to get his brothers' candy with a pair of mail-order hypnotic glasses.Written for the 13 Days of Horror.  Today's prompt: Brainwash/hypnotism.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Goofy Goggles

Don flipped through the turtles’ mail with an air of boredom. “Junk mail, junk mail, political fundraising, ooh, 20 percent off your next bolts and cogs purchase, and… Package for you, Angelo.”

“Yes!” the orange-banded turtle sailed over on his skateboard to collect his prize.

“What is it?” Don asked casually, thumbing through the rest of the mail and stopping to flip through a catalog labeled Screw U, featuring only various types of screws.

“These,” Michelangelo said in an uncharacteristically diabolical voice, “will allow me, Michelangelo Hamato, to rule the world!”

Don patted him on the head. “Okay, don’t care anymore, but glad you’ve found a hobby. Have fun and please don’t impale yourself on anything,” he added as he walked off, beak in the Screw U catalog.

Nonplussed, Mikey tore open the little parcel and pulled out its contents: a pair of black and white spiral-lensed glasses. Pushing a button on the side caused the lenses to spin. Watching them for too long made him dizzy. “Whoa! Better not hypnotize myself! Better just put these away for safe keeping!” he said to himself and stuck them back into the bubble mailer, absconding to his room with them.

It was Halloween night, and the four teens had just returned from trick-or-treating, which meant it was time to strike! Calling his three brothers to the living area, all neatly lined up before him, he whipped the grasses out and onto his face, pushing the button to set them in motion.

“You will bring Michelangelo all of your Halloween candy!” he commanded.

“We will bring Michelangelo all our Halloween candy,” the three turtles repeated, spinny-eyed, and plodded zombie-like off to their rooms, returning momentarily at the same pace with their trick-or-treat bags, which they held out emotionlessly in front of them.

“Aw, yea! Let’s have it!” Mikey cheered, and they all upended their sacks.

Raph’s pile crashed out, various weights and barbells. Leon’s consisted of apple cores, pizza boxes, takeout containers, and other food trash. Don’s was a trove of bolts, nuts, screws, allen wrenches, microchips, and other small pieces of metal.

“UH?!” Angelo stood dumbfounded, staring at the pile of junk.

“Fake hypnotism, fake spoils, little brother,” Raph chastised.

The youngest looked crestfallen. “But… but your eyes went all swirly and everything!” he whined.

“You mean, this?” Don demonstrated, making his eyes spiral.

Leon took over from there. “While you were out trying to get Meat Sweats’ secret sauce recipe the other day, we all took this internet course that shows you how to do all these different eye-effects. There’s the heart-eyes…” he said, making hearts bulge over his eyes as he struck a dashing pose.

“…Angry star eyes…” Raph demonstrated.

“…and even I Have The Universe In My Eyes eyes,” Don finished, showing his, filled with swirling galaxies and nebulae. "I'm saving that one for April!"

“But the glasses…!” Mikey insisted.

“…are a ripoff!” Leon stated.

“Even if they might work on regular humans, we’re ninjas! We’ve got more trained will than the everyday Joe…” Don added. “They’re pretty cool-looking, I will grant you. Very classic sci-fi.”

“Now go clean this up,” Raphael ordered. “And no more tryna trick your brothers outta their candy!”

Grumbling, Mikey picked up a comic book from the pile, looking at the ad on the back, which featured a hippopotamus in a turban, flogging the hypno-goggles Mikey currently had on his face. He pouted at the picture. “Darn that Hypno-hustler! Next time I see him, I’m asking for my $3.99 plus shipping and handling back! Nicely!”


End file.
